nephlimofthedemigodrealmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Xiezhi (Zynkou "Ryese" Nephlus XIII)
Ryan Nephlus XIII is a 17 yr old boy who became the teenage revolutionary known as Nephli. 'It has been conirmed that he has the abilities of a Nephlim, and an Eladryn due to the Ethereal traits found in his ancestry. History/Background Ryan is a 16 year old boy from Nigeria who usually spent most of his time at the skate park with his friends. The only problem was the crooked officers who harassed them on a near daily basis for ego-boosting amusement. One day, the officers tried to beat Ryan to death for a so called "insult" and almost did until a glowing figure arrived and easily knocked out the cops. Ryan was then taken from the site to a unique dimension called Twilight Haven. When He woke up, the figure revealed himself as a member of the Nephalem, a precursor race of neutral, ethereal beings that Humanity genetically descended from. They then explained to Ryan that he was one of them and helped him unlock his powers. They then explained to him that they are finding people just like him and helping them unlock his power to more or less revive the Nephalem race. After thinkng it over, Ryan decided to work for their cause when suddenly, he sensed his friends being attacked by the corrupt officers along with a few others that wanted payback for their companions last encounter. Swiftly, he teleported to their location and then destroyed the crooked cops for good. He then helped his friends "transcend" and properly became Nephlym, an "Ethereal Revolutionary" that empowers the meek and takes them to a form of Utopia. Appearance/Traits Human Form *'Ethnicity: Nigerian/Black *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' Black/White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' Purple/White Nephlim Form *'Skin Color:' Purple w/ White Sigils *'Physical Build:' Athletic *'Hair:' **'Color:' White **'Style:' Short Dreads *'Eyes:' White *'Unique Features:' **White Sigils located at the shoulders, feet, hands, chest, back, and forehead. **White, short dreads that glow with white energy **Small white horns located at the forehead resembling a headband. Powers/Abilities *'Nephlim/Eladryn Physiology:' Nephli possesses the powers of both a Magi and a Nephilim, making him 1/3 Human, and 2/3Ethereal. **'Ethereal Form:' Due to his origins, he has a powerful body that is composed of pure Ether. ***Immortal-Supernatural Condition: A feature of his physiology is that he is immortal and physical attributes that surpass typical humans. ***Energy Perception: Ryan possesses advanced senses that allow him to perceive information and energy through psychic means. ***King Nimbus Force: This is what he describes the collection of quintessant, and esoteric energies that he constantly generates. This allows him to perform spells that can only be acomplished by certain Deities or spirits. Because of this power, he is slightly stronger than most Nephlim. ***Shapeshifting-Respawning: Because of his heritage, his body is amorphous and can be altered in any way he can imagine and also reform from even vaporization. ****Invis-Intangibility: Nephli can shift his body to become "ghostlike". ***Teleportation: He can project himself to any desired destination. *'Nimbus Warping:' One of Nephli's main feats is the ability to channel a unique Ether that can be used to generate and warp a unique substance that can take on the properties of Matter, Energy, or a fusion of both. **'Nimbus Projection:' Another power of his is to Conjure nearly anything he desires. This is done by generating the unique "ether" mentioned before, shaping the substance into a desired construct while it is in it's energy form, then converting it into matter or a energy/matter hybrid. ***http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Automaton_CreationMystic Spirits/Automatons: With this he can create an army of a thosand semi-automatons wih just a blink. **'Rune Warping:' Nephli has command over at least four domains, specific elements, energies or forces that a Magi can conjure and warp to a high degree. Nephli's main Domain is Quintessence, which allows:' ' ***Spirit/Power Warping: Thanks to his powers, Ryan is able to warp the the very Essence, and Spirit of anyone he chooses. ****Supernatural Warping: A power that is unique and rare amongst the Nephlim is the power to influence supernatural phenomenon. However, Ryan is unique among his race because he displays a level of control that is higher than any wielder in history. It was once stated that while these rare Nephlim can influence the phenomenon, Nephlym can command it. ****Ethereal Trapping/Spirit Creation: Can use this to control, mimic, and conjure various Spirits. ****Healing-Respawning: He can use this power to heal the near fatal wounds of others, and even resurrect deceased individuals ***Time-Space Warping: In close combat, Nephlus has manipulated time and space to give him an edge in battle and to teleport. ***Mystic Elements/Energy: Ryan posseses command over esoteric energies and elements. These allow him powers of: ****Mystic Photo Warping: He can warp his ethereal molecules in the form of Mystic Light. ****Mystic Pyro Warping: He can warp Mystic Fire Ex Nephli/Mylitia: A collections of personal Spirit/Automaton Hybrids that Ryan conjures for assistance in situations. They take on a variety of forms and abilities based on the situation, but the most common of his faction are the Vykings. The powers they have are: *'Ethereal Form:' **'Immortal-Supernatural Condition:' **'Energy Perception:' **'Shapeshifting-Respawning:' **'Mystic Force:' **'Teleportation:' *'Divine Mystiokinesis:' **'Ethereal Projections/Constructs:' ***Mystic Weapons/Tools: **'Mystic Elements/Energy:' ***Mystic Electro Warping: ***Mystic Photo Warping: ***Mystic Pyro Warping: **'Healing-Respawning:' Category:Demygod Character Category:Nephlim Category:Eladryn